<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s. It’s a Chat-Fic. That’s All I Can Say. by Bling_Art</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747709">It’s. It’s a Chat-Fic. That’s All I Can Say.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art'>Bling_Art</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahahaha FUCK, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Fluff, Humor, I cannot tag, I’m not funny but I’ll try, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, THIS IS B U L L S H I T, Watch me use this to vent at some point, We all need a hug, fluff/angst, uh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t even know what I’m doing</p><p>I just </p><p>I just wanted to write a chat fic-</p><p>PLEASE HELP I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M DOING</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu &amp; Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written on impulse</p><p>Please pardon how much it sucks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em>Kaito Momota created</em></b> <b><em>Untiled Group Chat.</em></b></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kaito Momota added Maki Harukawa, Shuichi Saihara, and 2 others.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>1:18 am</p><p><b>Kaito Momota: </b>Welcome!</p><p><strong>Shuichi Saihara: </strong>Kaito, it’s 1 am. Why did you make this??</p><p><strong>Kaito Momota:</strong> Because.</p><p><strong>Shuichi Saihara:</strong> ..because????</p><p><strong>Kaito Momota:</strong> Anyways, we need a name for this chat because I only trust you 4 to help me!</p><p><strong>Maki Harukawa:</strong> No.</p><p><strong>Kaito Momota:</strong> I was thinking something like.. </p><p><strong>Kaito Momota:</strong> 17 Aleins?</p><p><strong>Shuichi Saihara:</strong> There are only 16 students in our class.</p><p><strong>Kaito Momota:</strong> ...oh. 16 Aliens then!</p><p><strong>Maki Harukawa:</strong> No.</p><p><strong>Kaito Momota:</strong> What? Why!?</p><p><strong>Shuichi Saihara:</strong> Not everybody in our class like aliens.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kirumi Tojo has changed the chat name to “Kaito’s Idea, Stop Staying Up Late.” at 1:23 AM<br/>
<br/>
</em>
  </b>
</p><p><strong>Kirumi Tojo:</strong> Problem solved ,now , go to sleep.</p><p><strong>Kaito Momota:</strong> Thanks Kirumi, night!</p><p><strong>Maki Harukawa:</strong> Goodnight.</p><p><strong>Shuichi Saihara:</strong> Uh, I’ll try, night.</p><p><strong>Kirumi Tojo:</strong> Good. If I see any of you awake, I’m telling Gokuhara-Kun.</p><p><strong>Kaito Momota:</strong> Yeah yeah, we got it. Night.</p>
<hr/><p>8:43 AM</p><p><br/>
<strong>Kaede Akamatsu:</strong> Aaaaa sorry!! I was asleep like a normal person!!! Sorry!!!<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Shuichi Saihara:</strong> It’s fine, did you sleep well?</p><p><strong>Kaede Akamatsu:</strong> Yep, did you? </p><p><strong>Shuichi Saihara:</strong> Well enough.</p><p><strong>Kaede Akamatsu:</strong> &gt;:(</p><p><strong>Shuichi Saihara:</strong> What?</p><p><strong>Kaede Akamatsu:</strong> ):&lt;</p><p><strong>Shuichi Saihara:</strong> ..I’m just, going to head to class now.</p><p><strong>Kaede Akamatsu:</strong> &gt;:():&lt;</p><p><strong>Shuichi Saihara:</strong> atua help-</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Kaede Akamatsu added Tsumugi Shirogane, Ryoma Hoshi, and 10 others to Kaito’s Idea, Stop Staying Up Late.</strong>
</p><p>5:32 PM</p><p><strong>Kaede Akamatsu:</strong> Welcome!</p><p><strong>Tsumugi Shirogane:</strong> Hi hi!! ^^</p><p><strong>Rantaro Amami:</strong> Ayo</p><p><strong>Ryoma Hoshi:</strong> Nice, I won’t be using this chat at all.</p><p><b>Tenko Chabashira</b>: GOOD!! The less males in here the better.</p><p><strong>Ryoma Hoshi:</strong> rude, but fair.</p><p><strong>Angie Yonaga:</strong> Nyahaha! Atua has blessed you all with his presence though me being here!</p><p><strong>Miu Iruma:</strong> Atua better pull the stick out of his ass.</p><p><strong>Angie Yonaga:</strong> Atua will claim your soul early.</p><p><strong>Gonta Gokuhara:</strong> Hajiqnwj</p><p><strong>Gonta Gokuhara:</strong> jao aapla alsbaoh nsjs nl </p><p><strong>Himiko Yumeno:</strong> what-</p><p><strong>Tenko Chabashira:</strong> HIMIKO!!!</p><p><strong>Himiko Yumeno:</strong> blocked</p><p><strong>Kokichi Ouma:</strong> Hah! Gonta can’t type!</p><p><strong>Rantaro Amami:</strong> Somebody help Gonta-</p><p><strong>Kokichi Ouma:</strong> Kiiboy can help! He should know how, right?</p><p><strong>Shuichi Saihara:</strong> Kiibo’s busy, I’ll go help.</p><p><strong>Kokichi Ouma:</strong> Nonono!! This is funny!!</p><p><strong>Korekiyo Shunguji:</strong> silence.</p><p><strong>Kokichi Ouma:</strong> gasp HE SPEAKS!</p><p>
  <strong>Korekiyo Shinguji:</strong>
</p><p><strong>Kokichi Ouma: </strong>Your fingers ok from typing? Do you even know how to use a keyboard?</p><p>
  <strong>Korekiyo Shinguji has changed Kokichi Ouma’s to “Hell Child.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hell Child:</strong>
</p><p><strong>Hell Child:</strong> WAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p><strong>Miu Iruma:</strong> WHAT A WAY TO START EH? </p><p><strong>Kirumi Tojo:</strong> Oh dear..</p><p><strong>Hell Child:</strong> MOMMYYY THEY’RE BULLYING MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!</p><p><strong>Kirumi Tojo:</strong> All of you head to class.</p><p><strong>Kirumi Tojo:</strong> n o w .</p><p><strong>Hell Child:</strong> Ok!! Bye bye!</p><p><strong>Miu Iruma:</strong> suck up.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>8:47 PM</p><p><strong>K1-B0:</strong> ...</p><p><b>K1-B0:</b> I decide to charge the whole day </p><p><b>K1-B0: </b>and I come back when everybody falls asleep??</p><p>
  <b>Hell Child changed K1-B0’s name to “Robots Have No Rights” at 8:49 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Robots Have No Rights:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Robots Have No Rights: I’ll be there to laugh over your decaying corpse.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kaito’s Idea, Stop Staying Up Late</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2:34 AM</strong>
</p><p>Rantaro Amami: Uh, anybody still awake?</p><p>
  <strong>2:45</strong>
</p><p>Rantaro Amami: Hellooooooo??</p><p>Robots Have No Right: hello Rantaro! I am awake!</p><p>Rantaro Amami: oh</p><p>Rantaro Amami: uh, hi. I kinda.</p><p>Rantaro Amami: need help with something and</p><p>Rantaro Amami: shnskwhwlen</p><p>Robots Have No Rights: what is it you need help with? </p><p>Rantaro Amami: I’m </p><p>Rantaro Amami: shit-</p><p>Robots Have No Rights: rantaro </p><p>Robots Have No Rights: rantaro???</p><p>Rantaro Amami: uh</p><p>Rantaro Amami: let me check and see if it’s not as bad as I think</p><p>Robots Have No Rights: ok??????</p><p>Rantaro Amami: alright so</p><p>Rantaro Amami: don’t get mad</p><p>Rantaro Amami: but</p><p>Rantaro Amami: all the dishes are broken</p><p>Robots Have No Rights:</p><p>Robots Have No Rights: WHAT DID YOU DO</p><p>Rantaro Amami: I broke all the dishes, I thought that was obvious </p><p>Robots Have No Rights: WHY?!</p><p>Rantaro Amami: hhh</p><p>Rantaro Amami: I don’t fucking knowwwwwewwssnsbjsnj</p><p>Rantaro Amami: I wanted to see if i could fit it the cabinet,, </p><p>Robots Have No Rights: Do you need help cleaning them up?</p><p>Rantaro Amami: yes,,,</p><p>Robots Have No Rights: I’ll go help</p><p>Rantaro Amami: ajbajns thanmk kiibs </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Kaito’s Idea, Stop Staying Up Late</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>7:33 AM</strong>
</p><p>Maki Harukawa has changed Rantaro Amami’s name to “a fucking idiot who steps in glass”</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: you could have at least capitalized it</p><p>Maki Harukawa: idiots don’t get to be picky</p><p>fucking idiot who steps in glass has changed Maki Harukawa’s name to “MaKi rOLl”</p><p>MaKi rOLl:</p><p>MaKi rOLl: you die in 5 minutes</p><p>Kaede Akamatsu: Are you ok tho????</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: yes and no</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: ALSO</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: IT WASN’T FULLY MY FAULT</p><p>Robots Have No Rights: I said I was sorry!!</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: you’ve been forgiven, but my feet will forever hate you</p><p>Robots Have No Rights: :(</p><p>Kaede Akamatsu: Look!! You made him sad!!</p><p>Kaedr Akamatsu: What happened tho?? What did kiibo do??</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: He got me to step in glass</p><p>Robots Have No Rights: I ACCIDENTALLY PUSHED HIM INTO BROKEN GLASS I’M SORRYYY</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: YOU’VE BEEN FORGIVE DONT WORRY</p><p>Hell Child: Kiiboy’s going to push everyone into glass as revenge!</p><p>Robots Have No Rights: no I am nOt!1!!1!</p><p>Hell Child: You are! I found SO much glass in your room~</p><p>Kaito Momota: KILLER ROBOT KIIBO PLEASE SPARE ME I’LL BRING YOU SPACE ROCKS</p><p>Robots Have No Rights:</p><p>Kaito Momota: OH GOD I HEAD FOOTSTEPS I THINK HE’S GOING TO KILL ME FIRST MAKIHELPME</p><p>MaKi rOLl: beat him up Kiibo.</p><p>Kaito Momota: MAKIII</p><p>Kaito Momota: oh</p><p>Kaito Momota: uh, I’m alive.</p><p>Kaito Momota: Gonta was just walking past my room-</p><p>Hell Child: Dumbass</p><p>Tenko Chabashira: DUMBASS DEGENERATE MALE</p><p>Hell Child: Kaito or Gonta?</p><p>Tenko Chabashira: yes.</p><p>
  <strong>Shuichi Saihara has changed Kaito Momota’s name to “Himbo 2.0”</strong>
</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: Who’s himbo 1?</p><p>Shuichi Saihara: Hagakure</p><p>Himbo 2.0: wh</p><p>Himbo 2.0: what is a himbo</p><p>MaKi rOLl: Fitting.</p><p>Robots Have No Rights: Hagakure is fairly similar to Kaito</p><p>Robots Have No Rights: They both get scared when I talk about robot stuff </p><p>Shuichi Saihara: What kind of robot stuff?</p><p>Robots Have No Rights: Mainly when my voice falters or when I beep.</p><p>Hell Child: When you..</p><p>Hell Child: beep?</p><p>Robots Have No Rights: Yes?</p><p>Robots Have No Rights: I beep sometimes.</p><p>Miu Iruma: Yeah, and it scares the shit outta me.</p><p>Hell Child: Everything scares you.</p><p>Miu Iruma: That’s not true!</p><p>Hell Child: scaredy caaaaaat~</p><p>Ryoma Hoshi: Miu just yelled so loud it woke me and my cat up.</p><p>Hell Child: I think she woke everyone up</p><p>Hell Child: also, you have a cat?</p><p>Ryoma Hoshi:</p><p>Ryoma Hoshi: <em>no</em></p><p>Hell Child: I wanna meet the cat!!</p><p>Ryoma Hoshi: There’s no cat.</p><p>Hell Child: Lemmi meet your “no cat”</p><p>Ryoma Hoshi: there. Is. No. Cat.</p><p>Kaede Akamatsu: SO WE’RE JUST GOING TO IGNORE THE FACT RANTARO STEPPED IN GLASS??</p><p>Hell Child: oh, right. That.</p><p>Hell Child: Why’d you break those dishes amami?</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: I wanted to sleep in the cabinet</p><p>Hell Child:</p><p>Hell Child: w h y t h o ?</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: cus,, I was sad and wanted to know if I could hide in there,,</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: Like a sugar ant</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: or something like that</p><p>Kaede Akamatsu: why were you sad?</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: Oh</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: you know</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: Home issues and shit</p><p>Shuichi Saihara: your sisters again?</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: Nah, my parents this time.</p><p>Ryoma Hoshi: What did they do?</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: nothing</p><p>Robots Don’t Have Rights: then why were you sad about them if they didn’t do anything?</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: them not doing anything was the issue</p><p>Robots Don’t Have Rights: I’m confused.</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: don’t worry about it too much.</p><p>Robots Don’t Have Rights: I’ll worry about it in silence then.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Kaito’s Idea, Stop Staying Up Late</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3:25 PM</strong>
</p><p>Shuichi Saihara: <strong>@Ryoma Hoshi</strong></p><p>Ryoma Hoshi: yeah?</p><p>Shuichi Saihara: it happened again.</p><p>Ryoma Hoshi: Where is he?</p><p>Shuichi Saihara: Nurses Office again.</p><p>Ryoma Hoshi: On it.</p><p>Tenko Chabashira: <em>Are you two planning something?</em></p><p>Shuichi Sairhara: No, Gonta just got bit by another spider.</p><p>Tenko Chabashira: oh</p><p>Tenko Chabashira: is he ok?</p><p>Shuichi Saihara: He’s fine, but Ryoma usually check up on him anyways.</p><p>Tenko Chabashira: Why would he do that if Gonta’s fine?</p><p>Shuichi Saihara: You’ll have to ask him yourself.</p><p>Hell Child: so we’re ignoring the fact Tenko asked if Gonta , a MAN, was ok?!?!</p><p>Tenko Chabashira: <b>s i l e n c e .</b></p><p>
  <b>Hell Child changed Tenko Chabashira’s name to “She cares &lt;3”</b>
</p><p>She cares &lt;3: I will slaughter you</p><p>MaKi rOLl: I will assist</p><p>Hell Child: oh no-</p><p>Hell Child: Help-</p><p>Hell Child: HELP THEY KICKEJDKDKDNNSNSNZ</p><p>MaKi rOLl: stop over exaggerating. </p><p>Hell Child: MOMMM</p><p>
  <strong>Kirumi Tojo changed their name to “I’m not your mother”</strong>
</p><p>Hell Child: ):</p><p><br/>I’m not your mother: Go back to class.</p><p>Hell Child: ),:</p><p>MaKi rOLl: bye.</p><p>She cares &lt;3: Bye bye!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Kaito’s Idea, Stop Staying Up Late</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4:33 AM</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Robots Don’t Have Rights has changed Shuichi Saihara’s name to “Sleep!! Please!!”</strong>
</p><p>Robots Don’t Have Rights: <strong>@Sleep!!Please!!</strong> PLEASE!! <br/><br/>Sleep!!Please!!: Why??</p><p>Robots Don’t Have Rights: Because I am worried! You’re always tired!</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: I’m not tired </p><p>Robots Don’t Have Rights: you yawned a total of 42 times in first period.</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: And?</p><p>Robots Don’t Have Rights: Shuichi. Please. Go to sleep.</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: fine, but one thing.</p><p>Robots Don’t Have Rights: What?</p><p>
  <strong>Sleep!!Please!! has changed Robots Have No Rights name to “Robo Cuddles”</strong>
</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: There.</p><p>Robo Cuddles: Shuichi.</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: yes?</p><p>Robo Cuddles: Go to sleep and stop trying to convince me with nice names.</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: Damn it. </p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: ok, good night Kiibo.</p><p>Robo Cuddles: Goodnight</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. hehe ice rink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kaito’s Idea, Stop Staying Up Late</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>7:31 AM</strong>
</p><p>Hell Child:<strong> @Sleep!!Please!!</strong></p><p>Hell Child: <strong>@Sleep!!Please!!</strong></p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: w h a t .</p><p>Hell Child: How’s your room feel?</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!:</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: blocked</p><p>Hell Child: COME ON IT WAS FUNNY</p><p>Kaede Akamatsu: What was funny?</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: he covered my room with ice cubes.</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: so much floor is wet and I’m freezing cold.</p><p>Kaede Akamatsu: WHY????</p><p>Hell Child: because he said he wanted to go ice skating the other day!</p><p>Miu Iruma: where the fuck did you even get that much ice from </p><p>Hell Child: I bought it.</p><p>Miu Iruma: that’s a lie and we all know it.</p><p>Hell Child: it is not!!</p><p>Miu Iruma: YOU’RE BROKE DONT LIE TO YOUSELF</p><p>Hell Child: I DO HAVE MONEY I SWEAR</p><p>Kaede Akamatsu: hold on let me see </p><p>Kaede Akamatsu:</p><p>Kaede Akamatsu: how did you even get that much ice in there without being caught </p><p>Hell Child: :)</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO KNOW</p><p>Robo Cuddles: so thats why you locked me in the storage closet </p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: and the plot thickens </p><p>Kaede Akamatsu: be quiet amami you’re not helping </p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: he did <em>what</em> now</p><p>Hell Child: It’s because you’re an item who was left out and I had to put you in your home!</p><p>Robo Cuddles: I </p><p>Robo Cuddles: I hate you and will see you in court</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: I don’t think you can sue him for that</p><p>Hell Child: stop lying kiiboy </p><p>Hell Child: You love me~</p><p>Robo Cuddles: never speak to me again</p><p>She cares &lt;3: disgusting.</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: uh</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: can somebody help????</p><p>i’m not your mother: I will assist. Please wait in the living room.</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: thank you</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Kaito’s Idea, Stop Staying Up Late</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>9:34</strong>
</p><p>Gonta Gokuhara: Gonta know how to type now!</p><p>Gonta Gokuhara: Though, it is confusing </p><p>Himiko Yumeno: it’s really n</p><p>Himiko Yumeno: not</p><p>Himiko Yumeno: i take it back I can’t type</p><p>
  <strong>Miu Iruma changed Gonta Gokuhara’s name to “Wait, it’s bugs?”</strong>
</p><p>Wait, it’s bugs:??</p><p>Miu Iruma: is always has been</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: MIU I WILL END YOU</p><p>
  <strong>Hell Child changed Wait it’s bugs?’s name to “Barry B. Benson”</strong>
</p><p>Miu Iruma: I would be mad but that’s fucking genius </p><p>Barry B. Benson: Gonta not understand </p><p>Barry B. Benson: Who is Barry?</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: whoever raised you failed as a parent</p><p>Barry B. Benson: Wolves are good family to Gonta!!</p><p>Ryoma Hoshi: He’s from a movie about bees.</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: WE HAVE TO LET GONTA WATCH IT</p><p>Hell Child: YES WE DO PLEASE </p><p>Hell Child: <strong>@i’m not your mother</strong> MOM LET US WATCH THE BEE MOVIE WITH GONTA</p><p>i’m not your mother: do what you want, but please, keep the noise down.</p><p>Hell Child: YWUSUAYYSAYAYYAYAYAY</p><p>Barry B. Benson: Gonta excited to watch!</p><p>Korekiyo Shinguji: <em>if I hear that abomination of a film seep through my walls I will not hesitate to tear out your nerves and eat them like spaghetti.</em></p><p>Korekiyo Shinguji: besides you Gonta. You are fine.</p><p>Barry B. Benson: Gonta not think Korekiyo should harm friends like that, but thank you for sparing gonta! :D</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: I love you too kiyo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nicknames cus it’s probably confusing to remember who is who</p><p>Sleep!!Please!! - Shuichi<br/>Robo Cuddles - Kiibo<br/>Hell Child - Kokichi<br/>i’m not your mother - Kirumi<br/>a fucking idiot who steps in glass - Rantaro<br/>She Cares &lt;3 - Tenko<br/>Barry B. Benson - Gonta<br/>MaKi rOLl - Maki<br/>Himbo 2.0 - Kaito</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kaito’s Idea, Stop Staying Up Late </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2:45 PM</strong>
</p><p>Kaede Akamatsu: Has anyone seen Korekiyo today?? He didn’t show up for me and Shuichi’s piano lessons</p><p>Hell Child: he’s learning piano??</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: Yeah, though he won’t explain why. He just asked and Kaede let him learn with us </p><p>Hell Child: Really?? Aw man, I wanted to to show him something cool ):</p><p>Robo Cuddles: ME COVERED IN PAINT AND MISSING A LEG IS NOT “COOL”</p><p>Hell Child: to you</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: I’ll help you with the paint later Kiibo</p><p>Robo Cuddles: thank you</p><p>Kaede Akamatsu: @everyone has ANYONE seen him??</p><p>Barry B. Benson: Gonta not see friend Korekiyo today!! Very sorry!!</p><p>She Cares &lt;3: thankfully not.</p><p>Himiko Yumeno: no, but I could use my mana to find him!</p><p>I’m not your mother: Korekiyo is currently out of town visiting family.</p><p>Kaede Akamatsu: Oh, why didn’t he tell us?</p><p>I’m not your mother: I’m unsure why he did not tell you all, but he asked me not explain the situation further. </p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: it’s better if we don’t bother him for now.</p><p>Hell Child: well now I wanna know</p><p>Himbo 2.0: Is he doing alright?</p><p>Robo Cuddles: Is he ok?</p><p>Angie Yonaga: Atua is concerned!</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: His family doesn’t allow electronics in the house, so we probably won’t hear from him in a bit.</p><p>Hell Child: boo...</p><p>Miu Iruma: you’ll live.</p><p>Hell Child:</p><p>Hell Child: iruma are you in your lab?</p><p>Miu Iruma: Yeah? The fuck you wanna know for?</p><p>Himiko Yumeno: You doomed yourself.</p><p>Miu Iruma: ???</p><p>Miu Iruma: I hear footsteps wh-</p><p>Miu Iruma: SHIT</p><p>Ryoma Hoshi: dead.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Kaito’s Idea, Stop Staying Up Late</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>11:56 PM</strong>
</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: @Robo Cuddles can-</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: c</p><p>Robo Cuddles: Are you alright Shuichi?</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: hold on actually-</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>DM with Shuichi Saihara and K1-B0</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>11:58 PM</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Shuichi Saihara: H</p><p>K1-B0: is everything alright Shuichi?</p><p>Shuichi Saihara: Yeah uh-</p><p>Shuichi Saihara: just panicky </p><p>K1-B0: Please elaborate.</p><p>Shuichi Saihara: its  hard to explain </p><p>Shuichi Saihara: Uh</p><p>Shuichi Saihara: can you? come over??</p><p>Shucihi Saihara: i’m  probably bothering you sorry</p><p>K1-B0: I can, but why?</p><p>Shuichi Saihara: night mare </p><p>K1-B0: I see</p><p>K1-B0: Could you explain what happened to me?</p><p>Shuichi Saihara: it’s</p><p>Shuichi Saihara: not at the moment, no</p><p>K1-B0: Alright, I’ll head over to your room now.</p><p>Shuichi Saihara: o ok</p><p>Shuichi Saihara: thank you </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Kaito’s Idea, Stop Staying Up Late</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>11:34 AM</strong>
</p><p>Himiko Yumeno: tenko stop leaving flowers at my door i have allergies </p><p>She Cares &lt;3: YOU DO?! I’M SO SORRY!! I’LL GO BURN THEM NOW!!</p><p>Himiko Yumeno: dont, they’re pretty,,,</p><p>She Cares &lt;3: Himiko,, thinks they’re pretty?</p><p>Himiko Yumeno: angie stole them all</p><p>She Cares &lt;3: What?! Why?!</p><p>Himiko Yumeno: I dunno, but she made me a flower crown using them. It was pretty</p><p>She Cares &lt;3: That’s it, I’m making all the lesbians flower crowns!</p><p>Himiko Yumeno: i’m  not a lesbian</p><p>She Cares&lt;3:</p><p>She Cares &lt;3: I’m making all the lesbians and himiko a flower crowns!</p><p>Robo Cuddles: May I help?</p><p>She Cares &lt;3: Yes! You’re a lesbian now!</p><p>Robo Cuddles: What</p><p>She Cares &lt;3: Meet me in the courtyard or you’re a degenerate!</p><p>Robo Cuddles: Um</p><p>Robo Cuddles: Ok??</p><p>Himiko Yumeno: yaaaaay</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Kaito’s Idea, Stop Staying Up Late</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>9:47 PM</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hell Child changed Miu Iruma’s name to ”Big Titty Waifu”</strong>
</p><p>Big Titty Waifu: Thanks, but I’m still mad.</p><p>Hell Child: you’re welcome thot &lt;3</p><p>Big Titty Waifu: thot?!</p><p>Hell Child: yep!</p><p>Hell Child: Anyways</p><p>Hell Child: whatcha working on?</p><p>Big Titty Waifu: Mind your own fucking business.</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: what did you do Kokichi?</p><p>Hell Child: nothing~</p><p>Big Titty Waifu: HIM AND HIS SHITBAG OrGaNIzAtIoN mEmBErS “<b>ACCIDENTALLY</b>” BLEW UP MY FUCKING LAB</p><p>Hell Child: HEY</p><p>Hell Child: D.I.C.E DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!</p><p>Big Titty Waifu: I KNOW YOU PLANNED THAT, THE SCHOOL SAYS THEY CANT FIX IT FOR TWO MONTHS</p><p>Hell Child: IT’S NOT MY FAULT!!!</p><p>Big Titty Waifu: FUCK OFF</p><p>Hell Child: MIU I SAID I’M SORRY</p><p>Hell Child: MIU??</p><p>Hell Child: Miu??????</p><p>Hell Child: oh</p><p>Hell Child: Uh, someone please delete everything that just happened.</p><p>Kaede Akamatsu: Alright</p>
<hr/><p>(wow look! A place where normal writing is!)</p><p>”I didn’t fucking mean it..” Kokichi muttered to himself, staring at the now deleted conversation between him and Miu. </p><p>He groans and throws his phone across his bed. He wraps himself around a pillow and forces himself to sleep, not wanting to think about how much he’s probably made Miu hate him.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Kaito’s Idea, Stop Staying Up Late</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3:34 AM</strong>
</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: @Robo Cuddles</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: um</p><p>Robo Cuddles: Another nightmare?</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: yeah</p><p>Robo Cuddles: Alright, I’ll come over.</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: mkay, thank you</p><p>Robo Cuddles: Oh, do you mind if I change your name? Considering it seems a bit mean at the moment.</p><p>Sleep!!Please!!: I dunno how it’s mean but sure, go ahead</p><p>
  <strong>Robo Cuddles changed Sleep!!Please!!’s name to “Sleepy Saihara”</strong>
</p><p>Sleepy Saihara: That’s adorable thank you</p><p>Robo Cuddles: You’re welcome! I’m heading over now</p><p>Sleepy Saihara: mkay thannmlzjsn</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: ok let’s make Shuichi upset</p><p>Plot: why?</p><p>Me: OK. LETS. MAKE. SHUICHI. UPSET.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kiibo magnet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kaito’s Idea, Stop Staying Up Late</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>9:45am</strong>
</p><p>Hell Child:uh</p><p>Korekiyo Shinguji: He starts with “uh”. Something must have happened.. </p><p>Kaede Akamatsu:<strong> KOKICHI WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO</strong></p><p>Hell Child<strong>: NOTHING I-</strong></p><p>Hell Child: IT WAS O N E MAGNET</p><p>Hell Child: AND IT WAS FUNNY</p><p>Sleepy Saihara: ..</p><p>Sleepy Saihara: why is kiibo superglued to the fridge.</p><p>Hell Child: super stuck, not super glued.</p><p>Sleepy Saihara:</p><p>Sleepy Saihara: @Barry B. Benson help.</p><p>Barry B. Benson: Why friend Kiibo stuck to food cooler?</p><p>Sleepy Saihara: Kokichi.</p><p>Barry B. Benson: Oh. Gonta not think that is very gentleman like of you Kokichi! </p><p>Hell Child: eat shit </p><p>Barry B. Benson: :(</p><p>Kaede Akamatsu: ouma, you realize that Ryoma and Kirumi will probably kill you for saying that. Right?</p><p>Hell Child: ✨❤️🌸end me🌸❤️✨</p><p>Sleepy Saihara: Gonta can you help bring him down please </p><p>Barry B. Benson: Gonta will help! Just leave everything to gonta!</p><p>Sleepy Saihara: Thank you Gonta</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Kaito’s Idea, Stop Staying Up Late</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2:33 am</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Korekiyo Shinguji has changed the chat name to “No.” at 11:33 PM</strong>
</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: babe.</p><p>Korekiyo Shinguji: What? What, my dearest avocado, could you be asking of me?</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: Go to sleep.</p><p>Korekiyo Shinguji: You are awake as well.</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: Unlike you I slept all day, I’m not tired. Go to sleep.</p><p>Robo Cuddles: I suggest you get some rest!!</p><p>Korekiyo Shinguji: I do not require sleep at the moment.</p><p>Sleepy Saihara: that’s what Ryoma said last week before he passed out in his lab last week.</p><p>Ryoma Hoshi: erase that from your memory.</p><p>Tsumugi Shirogane: Sleep!! Darkrai isn’t really real! You can sleep safely!!</p><p>a fucking idiot who steps in glass: HOW MANY OF YOU ARE AWAKE?!</p><p>Robo Cuddles: 6 apparently</p><p>Sleepy Saihara: I live in a constant nightmare so I’m not sure</p><p>Hell Child: we know shumai. we know.</p><p>Robo Cuddles: make that 7.</p><p>Hell Child: Hi hi Kiiboy!!!</p><p>Robo Cuddles: Kaede I know you are awake as well.</p><p>Hell Child: hey!! Don’t ignore me &gt;:(</p><p>Kaede Akamatsu: Drat</p><p>Ryoma Hoshi: Kirumi isn’t awake, right?</p><p>Korekiyo Shinguji: She went to rest a few hours ago.</p><p>Hell Child: MOM IS ASLEEP, QUICK SEND IMAGES OF TOTAL CHAOS</p><p>Big Titty Waifu: <span class="u">Kokichi.assface27ahjahsjshsh.jpg</span></p><p>Hell Child: .</p><p>Hell Child: fuck you.</p><p>Big Titty Waifu: please do </p><p>Kaede Akamatsu: Go to sleep before I get Kirumi.</p><p>Ryoma Hoshi: I fear no one. Not even kirumi.</p><p>Kaede Akamatsu: and Gonta.</p><p>Ryoma Hoshi: .</p><p>Ryoma Hoshi: well shit.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>No.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3:20 am</strong>
</p><p>Hell Child: <b>@Sleepy Saihara </b>I‘ve heard you screaming I’m the middle of the night from my room for like 3 days.</p><p>Sleepy Saihara: Sorry!! I though the pillow muffled it!</p><p>Hell Child: Why are you yelling anyways? </p><p>Sleepy Saihara: Frustration</p><p>Hell Child: no duh! WHY are you frustrated?</p><p>Sleepy Saihara: Uh-</p><p>Sleepy Saihara: Ask someone else-</p><p>Hell Child: ????</p><p>Hell Child: HEY </p><p>Hell Child: GET BACK ONLINE COWARD</p><p>Hell Child:<b> @Robo Cuddles</b> do you know what the hell he’s yelling for??</p><p>Robo Cuddles: no, he gave me the same answer when I asked him yesterday.</p><p>Hell Child: @<b>Kaede Akamatsu </b>do YOU know??<b></b></p><p>Kaede Akamatsu:</p><p>Big Titty Waifu: pfft. You two are dumb as shit.</p><p>Hell Child: ??????</p><p>Kaede Akamatsu: we’ll juts</p><p>Kaede Akamatsu: let you figure it out.</p><p>Hell Child: KAEDE-CHAN HELP</p><p>
  <b>Kaede Akamatsu has changed their name name to “Piano of Secrets”</b>
</p><p>Piano of Secrets: Night night!</p><p>Hell Child: KAEDE-CHAN WHY</p><p>Robo Cuddles: my head hurts..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a garbage chapter sorry-</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have respect for chat fic writers now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>